Threads
by Maria Sophania
Summary: For every moment in time, there exists a multitude of possibilities. This is just one of them. This features a variety of pairings based around Shayera, even if I don't even care for them. There's something for everyone.
1. Bruce Remembers

This is my first fanfic that I've posted. I do appreciate honesty, because improvement cannot be achieved without criticism. Also keep in mind that this is not my favorite pairing, but when the inspiration hits, you go with it. And with this story, that is just what I did.

Also note that **Threads** is essentially a series of one-shots…many different realities. Treat them as such.

This particular _thread_ takes place sometime before Shayera meets Carter but after the Chronos affair.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any of its characters. Just a fan. As simple as that. On with the show.

**Threads.**

by Maria Sophania

**Bruce Remembers.**

For every moment in time, there exists a multitude of possibilities. While we live in this time, this _thread_ there exists a perpendicular one that branched from the path we now walk to create its own future, reality from a single decision. This creates a pattern in the majestic blanket known as time and space. Every thread. Every line. This was all that Bruce could think of has he held her in his arms. In his bed. Between his sheets. Dreaming.

It seemed like it had all happened so long ago. They had built the new Watchtower, tucked safely within the confines of Metropolis, and the people had become secure with its presence. The League members took shifts, and there was a constant rotating staff. No one worked more than a total of six hours. The perfect life, right?

Not for the founding seven. While they had finally convinced themselves that they were not the tyrants they had once met, they still faced…problems. Diana still wanted Bruce, Bruce wanted no one, Clark wanted everyone to get along, John wanted Shayera but would never admit it, Shayera wanted John but would never tell a soul, J'onn wanted everyone to stop wanting, and Wally just wanted everyone to give it all a rest. They were a family alright; a messed up, disorganized family.

In the months following, with the League closer to the people, the members themselves were able to live more efficient alter lives. Clark was more focused on work, Diana actually created an alternate life herself, and Wally never rested when it came to the luxuries of normal life. The lives of John, J'onn, Shayera, and Bruce actually didn't change all that much. They kept up with their normal routine. That was, until he came.

It hadn't been six months when Shayera bumped into the tall, handsome curator of the Midway city museum. She had saved his life from a burning building, or robbers, it's not really clear to anyone anymore, but she had saved his life, and in a moment of battle, he had saved hers. They went out a few times before John found out, a few peaceful times.

Bruce still remembers the conversation.

"_What! Do you even KNOW this guy!"_

"_Yes! I do! I've been out with him four times in the past TWO weeks! Not to mention it's NONE of YOUR business WHO I date!"_

"_It's plenty my business!"_

"_Oh, REALLY! You've got no right! You're dating! You're moving on! Why can't I!"_

John couldn't come up with any suitable reason, but he did try. John had continued to date Vixen, and Shayera had found a nice suitor in the man known as Carter Hall. _A good man_, Bruce remembers. They had apparently gotten pretty serious after a year, and John hated the man even more with each passing day.

The two, while still in love with one another, couldn't bring themselves to break the other of their "happiness" with another person. They couldn't bring themselves to admit to one another that they would still die for each other. And that's how it stayed. Shayera continued to date Carter, and John continued to date Mari. It didn't seem right to everyone else, but to those two, it seemed like the thing to do at the time. It was an escape, and they seemed to agree that it was best for them both at the time. But after a while, the glory faded when Shayera was tired of dealing with John, Carter was tired of dealing with John, everyone was tired of dealing with John, and the two decided to stay close friends.

But Mari had gotten to the Green Lantern. She had confronted him with his obsession with the Thanagarian and, amazingly enough, he tried to deny it. And for some reason or another, Shayera had been spending too much time with the Bat. While John still loved Shayera, he had begun to fall for the lively model. He liked her, he respected her.

At that same moment, Shayera found something as well. For months, Batman had her working on a secret project that not event the Boy Scout knew existed. The Dark Knight had wanted something created that was impossible for a human to create. The mathematical process was impossible for a human to grasp, but Thanagarian…he had known for sometime that her brain synapses were far more powerful than that of any human. He had confronted her about it, testing her of the knowledge he needed, and when she explained that there were extremely complicated formulas that could neither be written in the human language nor worked with a human mind, she volunteered to design the thing herself. In the beginning stages, they worked at the Watchtower, but soon the project became too large and it was moved to the Batcave.

It was here that Shayera found herself while John was pledging his life away to a woman he didn't really _love_. She was working hard in a language Bruce couldn't seem to understand as he had watched her over her shoulder. Maybe it was their proximity. Maybe it was their mutual loneliness. Maybe it was the mind boggling physics problems he had watched her work for hours on end. Neither of them knew, but at the time, all they cared about was the feel of one another.

Shayera awoke the next morning beside the richest man in the free world. Tucked comfortably in between black satin sheets, she found herself locked in the arms of the pretty boy orphan as he slept. Her hands rested comfortably on his bare chest as his arm was relaxed, hanging loosely around her bare waist, as her wings blanketed them both.

In the weeks following, it seemed like John had had enough. Enough of wanting something that he couldn't let himself have. Enough of pretending like he didn't care. So he took a good look inside and found a way to cover it all up. By purposing to Mari he could find comfort in knowing that he had chose his own fate, and Shayera and Bruce had found comfort in one another. After hours, when the bulk of the work was done, he'd find her standing against the work table, her eyes closed as she computed mental math with only the slight movement of her lips and he'd find her irresistible. And she never argued. It blew his mind what she could do to him, how she could make him feel. And while Shayera had had her share of men, she was amazed at how skillful Bruce was. She thought that John was the only one who could make her feel the things that she felt while in his bed, but Bruce…Bruce made her keep coming back for more. And so it was they worked diligently by the day and into the night but found comfort and…peace in his bed afterward.

Maybe those two always being together drove John to the edge when he figured out they were sleeping together. Maybe that's why he proposed to Mari. And maybe that's why she accepted.

In the months before the wedding, the League finally figured it out, the situation between the Bat and the Hawk. Go figure, Flash would have had to be the first. It was out and neither of them cared. They found their work engrossing and each other invigorating. It didn't matter that it was just physical. That it was just sex. That didn't matter. Because at the time, that's what they both needed. Neither could handle anything emotional. But when the League found out, Mari moved the wedding up two whole months. She was afraid of losing John, and for good reason, because he was about to ruin everything between them by charging into the mansion and claiming the winged woman as his own.

The days afterwards turned into weeks and weeks into months and before everyone knew it, a year had gone by. Mari was pregnant. Nine months later, she birthed a healthy baby boy. All John could think of was that this boy, he wasn't Rex. He did it. He changed it all. But what he couldn't figure out was why didn't that make him happy?

John was proud, but his eyes still lacked something. He loved the boy with all his heart, or at least, all his heart that he left open for _this_ family. _She_ still held the rest of it. _She_ would always hold a part of it.

Of course something else would have to happen. Sinestro had attacked Detroit, looking for John and when John had come out to stop him, the Yellow Lantern had been ready. Injecting the Green Lantern of sector 2814 with a vibrant yellow serum, John began to die a slow and painful death. They took him to the Watchtower, the only medical facility that had the capabilities to give him a fighting chance, except, he had already given up.

Bruce still remembers that night. He remembers _her_. Everything about her. Every movement. Every smile. Every tear.

/_Flashback_/

_Founding members, report to the MedBay immediately. I repeat, immediately._

J'onn's telepathic thought had reached the other five members of the inner League as they rushed to the MedBay only to find one of their own lying before them, dieing. Mari sat in a chair beside him, their eighth month old boy sleeping in her arms, as tears rolled down her face.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn all respectfully said their goodbyes, thank yous and told him how good a warrior and friend he was.

Flash was oddly respectable. He spent a few moments talking to John and the Marine told him that he was proud of him, and that the kid had better stay out of trouble. It wasn't too bad, except the kid had to go and cry on them.

Batman stood back as Shayera slowly walked to the edge of the bed.

"John?"

"Hey."

As she looked down at him and his injuries, their eyes met and in that moment, they knew they had made a mistake. They knew that they _both_ had screwed up.

"Do you hate me?"

His question surprised her as she got to her knees on his bedside, opposite Mari, but she never saw the taller woman.

"Hate you? John, I could _never_ hate you."

"I'm sorry, you know. Sorry I didn't wait for you."

Tears began to form on the corners of his now-brown eyes, as tears already began to flow from her radiant emerald ones.

"Me too."

"I wish, everyday I see you, that I hadn't screwed up."

"We both screwed up."

"Ya, but I _love_ you. I never stopped."

He held his hand out and she grasped it fiercely, bringing her closer to his face.

"I _love_ you too, John. I never stopped. And I never will."

With that, John Stewart used the last of his strength to bring her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. In that moment, he wasn't dying. John wasn't married to someone else, and Shayera was _his_. It was the moment they had both lived for after so long. And it was their last. That was when she shared his last breath. Leaning back from his face, she looked at his relaxed form and dropped her head beside his, sobs wracking her body.

The others in the room couldn't believe it. She had never cried in front of anyone before. She had always seemed so strong and war-like. But now here she cried.

For a moment no one spoke, no one moved. Every eye was showing the emotional feelings regarding the loss of a friend; that is all save the Batman. He slowly made his way to the mourning Thanagarian and quietly knelt beside her. Diana had watched his every movement. With a gentleness that could be rivaled by no one, Batman gently laid a gloved hand on her left arm which was securely fastened to John's right. Snaking the other arm around her waist, he leaned against her slight form and gently began kissing her shoulder, followed by her collarbone and neck. Moving up until she had stopped crying aloud and was now sitting up in her position gazing at the lifeless form that lay before her. Batman's grip on her tightened as he attempted to lightly lift her to a standing position, but ended up lifting her into his arms instead.

"If I hear from any of you until tomorrow evening, you can give John a message for me."

With that, he left the infirmary with Shayera's arms fastened securely around his neck. Holding onto him for dear life, they went to his room where she never let go. He made love to her faster, harder, and more passionately than he ever had. And that was what she had needed.

_/End Flashback/_

Yes. He remembers that night. That was the night everything changed between them. That was the first night that when they made love, he didn't see Diana or Selina or any other woman he thought he once loved, he saw _her_.

_/Return to Flashback/_

She had held onto him so tight. Her grip was strong and her pace was fast. He had forced her on her back, and as uncomfortable as she often found the position, she did not complain that night. She watched him with tear-stained eyes as his pace slowed above her and he opened his eyes to see her panting, staring back.

"I'm not him you know."

"I know."

He leaned down to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"I can never be him."

"I know."

Her arms had snaked around his neck, her fingers digging in his hair as his journey continued down her chest.

"I'm sorry."

As he apologized her hands stopped their movement, but his did not. As he continued to kiss and caress her, she moved one of her slender, strong fingers to his face, halting his actions as he moved down her toned abs. Moving his face back to hers, she kissed his lips. That time, it was different. That was the only word Bruce could have found to describe it. Only now he knows that, like him, she had stopped seeing a ghost. She saw _him_.

Her lips pulled away and he hovered there inches away.

"I'm not her you know."

"I know."

"I'll never be her."

"I know."

Just as she was about to speak he stopped her with a finger.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not anymore."

She grinned up at him as the tears slowly began to fade away from her eyes. Bruce's blue eyes lit up with this realization and leaned over to retrieve something from the night table. Hiding it quickly again he returned to his position above her and kissed her again.

"I can't replace him. I can't be him. I can't even pretend. He left you to be there for someone else."

Her green eyes never left his blue ones. Her grip around his neck never loosened as he brought his right fist up to rest on her left hand, grasped tightly behind his neck.

"I want to be there for you. I can't love you like he did, but I think I can love enough to make us both happy."

With that she watched his movements as she felt him open her left hand and slip onto a finger a smooth, metallic band. She drew her hand out from behind his neck to find on her third finger a silver ring of immeasurable beauty but not too magnificent. Simply eloquent, it was. Shayera stared at the ring for several moments before her face finally realized the implications. She looked at the smiling billionaire above her as she pulled his head closer to hers. Grinning she kissed him. Hard. This was the time Bruce remembers. This was when he _knew_ he saw her for _her_. This was when she finally saw him for _him_.

As the kiss ended, Bruce never stopped. He continued down her jaw line, her neck, her chest until he made his way back up to her neck. This was when he remembered her sign. This was when he remembered her words with complete clarity.

"Give one life for another."

To any other man, this would not seem like an odd statement. But Bruce knew better. He stopped his kisses to look her in the eye. His eyes narrowed to bore into hers with everything he had, but she simply held a sad smirk.

"What did you say?"

"One life for another. A trade-off. It's almost as if two beings couldn't possibly coexist within the same space."

At his continued stare, she revealed all. She revealed information that in that moment would change their lives forever. Frowning, her emerald eyes clashed with his blue and her words hit him like fire.

"Bruce, I'm pregnant."

_/End Flashback…again/_

Bruce smiled at the memory. He remembered it took him a while. It was a lot to handle at that moment as he had stared into her eyes. But the longer he hovered there, the more it sunk in. If anyone else were in the room, they would have been witness to something that no one else had ever seen. Bruce Wayne smiled. It was a slow, genuinely happy smile. In a rush he kissed her and moved a hand to her stomach. His mouth had followed his hands' movement to rest on her fit, flat stomach. She grinned at him as he caressed, kissed, loved her stomach for what seemed like hours. Bruce definitely remembered that smile of hers. After the hours of crying and of mourning, he contributed to a genuine smile of hers, just as she contributed to a genuine smile of his.

That was what he remembered. He remembered her words. _A loss of one life in exchange for another_. He almost saw the logic now. The two star-crossed lovers, one to die for the other to live and to give life, but not with each other. Bruce was never one to overlook irony.

Many things remind him of those times. Their child-to-be. Waking up next to her. The completed time machine harbored deep in the Batcave. It all seemed like a dream until reality returned to remind him it wasn't.

Bruce slowly looked from the ceiling at which he had been staring to the beautiful angel who now rested in his arms. She was sleeping on her right side as his left arm wrapped around her waist to rest on her very swollen stomach. His eyes then moved down her form to rest on her stomach where his left hand rested. On his left hand, third finger over, there rested a simple gold band. He remembered the commotion it caused. Gotham's most eligible bachelor had been snatched up and headliners had said she must've been an angel for Bruce Wayne to fall for her. _Angel_. They never knew how right they were.

**Fine.**


	2. Fallen Star

Author's Note:

I don't know what it is with me and happy endings. This one sat on my hard drive for about three and a half years, written in conjunction with **Bruce Remembers**. The idea later became to do a series of possible futures since the show was cancelled (sad). And so the **Threads** series is just that. Each chapter is a glimpse of something that could have been in a completely different world than the previous chapter. My favorite character is Hawkgirl, so sorry guys, these will most likely revolve around her. If inspiration tells me to add a little variety, I will. Otherwise, I'm a Shayera fan, all out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any of its characters. Just a fan. Business out of the way. On with the show.

**Threads.**

by Maria Sophania

**Fallen Star.**

­For every moment in time, there exists a multitude of possibilities. While we live in this time, this _thread_ there exists a perpendicular one that branched from the path we now walk to create its own future, reality from a single decision. This creates a pattern in the majestic blanket known as time and space. Every thread. Every line. This was what Shayera thought about as she stared up into the sky and the endless expanse of stars.

"Mom?" The small child standing beside her began tugging at her pant leg, attempting to get her attention.

"Hm, sorry." Shayera looked down at the little boy and smiled into his bright green eyes. "I was just thinking about all the places we could go and all the people we could meet."

"Any one place on your mind, Mom?" The little boy asked as he took his mother's hand and they began walking down the dirty street.

"I don't know, where would you like to go?" Once again her thoughts turned to a blue planet that rested light years away. He deserved somewhere like that. He deserved to grow up in a world of peace and childhood mischievousness. But here they were, on some God-forsaken planet that housed some of the dirtiest of pirates who pillaged space ships for their value.

"Somewhere warm. I think we should go somewhere where we can have our own house. Maybe somewhere with lots of living things."

"Well, there sure are lots of living things here and most are germs—Rex! Don't touch that!" Pulling the boy closer to her, she scolded him after he attempted to pick up what appeared to be a slug of sorts.

"You don't know what that is! And I probably don't even want to find out. Let's hurry and get home, before the sun fully sets."

The two hurried off through the city until they reached a small shack on the outskirts. Going inside and barring the door after them, the two began preparing the night for the cold.

The shack had warmed up a little after Shayera helped little Rex to start a small fire in the metal ring that rested in the center of the room. Shayera made them some dinner for the night, after which they retired to a single makeshift bed beside the fire. It was not much, but as long as they had each other, the two did not need much more than that.

Lying awake with Rex snuggled in the crook of her arm, Shayera could not help but let her mind wander over all that the two could have if she never left Earth. Rex would have friends, an education, a family. Lying awake every night made her heart regret her decision for leaving. If only she had known that this magnificent little boy and best friend was growing inside her when she departed all those years ago, their situation would have been significantly different.

Shayera wanted to give him a real home more than anything. However her attempt to return to Earth was complicated when a Gordanian battle ship detected her in deep space and damaged her ship a good deal. Ever since, she was constantly trying to repair the old, trusty Javelin the best she could.

And so here they were, stranded, again, on some filthy planet trying to get the Javelin back up and running before some unwanted company found them. Since that fateful day all those years ago, every bounty hunter with a ship, every remaining Thanagarian, and every Gordanian battle cruiser were on the hunt for her. Funny how one insignificant person could become the center of the universe's attention.

As has been habit for the past seven years, Shayera fell asleep thinking of all the turmoil she caused in the world praying that one day, her son would not have to suffer the effects of a mistake he had no choice regarding.

--

The two awoke the next morning to an unearthly shuddering. Shayera bolted upright, instinctively reaching to the side of her bed only to remember she had put her mace away, never to bring it out again.

"Mom? Is that…" Rex jumped out of bed and crawled to the window, fearing what he would see outside.

After a string of words that Rex could not understand, Shayera peered out the window only to see two Gordanian battle ships poised in the sky.

"Rex, it's time to leave." Nodding to his mother's words, Rex filled one bag with his things and met his mother in the center of the room. Shayera hefted a single duffle bag over her left shoulder and then sat with her hands and knees on the floor. Lifting the floorboard, she pulled out a long, hard-cased box. Taking the strap that was attached to either end, she hefted the heavy box over her right shoulder.

"Ok. When I say the word, we make a break for the south hanger. Hopefully Getif has completed the software updates on the Javelin." With a nod from her son, Shayera cracked the door, staying low. Reaching down to her left wrist she pressed and twisted a small watch, making her wings disappear.

"Ok. Let's go." The two walked with as much haste as possible without drawing attention to themselves towards the direction of the south hanger. Any sudden movements would indicate an enemy to the hovering, armed battle stations and their chance of escape would be slim.

Making it to the back door, Shayera opened the steel frame just enough for her and Rex to make it through, making sure that it was closed securely behind them.

"Getif. Getif!"

A wiry looking man almost a twice their height approached them with long strides, his black eyes darting across the hanger.

"Shayera! Quick, I do not believe you have much time." Hurrying towards the Javelin the two conversed in a language little Rex could not fully understand—just bits and pieces— as they made their way to the cockpit.

"When?"

"Just this morning. They are not finished scanning the parameter of the planet, so they cannot detect your departure unless it's seen. The time to launch is now. Within the next few hours, your time will be up."

"Is all the software up to date?" Shayera inspected the consul of the cockpit as the alien Getif browsed the wires underneath the center breaker.

"Yes. You repaired the main cells, but there are still some that were burnt up that the parts never came in for. You can take it far as the Habro Quadrant, and then you'll start having some problems. Take her easy, and don't super charge the system."

Shayera fired up the systems, and with her confirming nod, Getif rested a hand on her shoulder, taking her attention away from her task. "Please be careful, my friend. I only wish I could help you further. For now on, it's up to you and your little one. Good luck."

Taking her green eyes away from the consol, Shayera moved to take the man's hand. "Thank you for everything, Getif. We've never met."

With that, Getif departed the ship and moved inside the control room. He raised the doors and set the Javelin for launch, waving out the windows as he did so.

"Rex, start the calculations for the closest celestial body with sustainable life." Shayera focused on setting launch coordinates while Rex buckled in and began tapping away at an onboard computer.

"Um…I think Habro's the closest, mom."

"Great." With a final flip of a switch, the engines whirred and the Javelin was thrusted forward, taking to the sky. With skillful hands, Shayera flipped switches, turned knobs, and calculated forces, never taking her mind away from the looming Gordanian battle ship.

Flying just fast enough to remain undetected, Shayera stayed low until the hovering battle station was out of sight.

"Hang on Rex." Taking the controls, the Javelin suddenly bolted into the sky, leaving nothing behind but a filthy planet with a few good people.

"Rex, watch the radar, make sure I know the second something pops up—"

"They're right behind us."

With another string of alien curses, Shayera leaned to look at the monitor. On the screen sat two huge ships and about a dozen smaller fighters, all gaining on their little Javelin rather quickly.

Furrowing her brow, Shayera did some mental math and entered some coordinates, praying that they could make it on the still damaged system.

"Rex, charge the super drive."

Looking at his mother with wide eyes, Rex started at the request. "But mom, Getif said not to super charge the hardware since it's not all fixed—"

"Charge it, Rex. They're figuring us out, they're gaining on us, and I can't outrun twelve fighters and two battle ships, not in this. If we don't then we're dead."

"But if we super charge the systems we'll be dead anyway." Lowering his head, Rex looked at the consol before him, talking in naught but a whisper.

"We're dead anyway, and I'd rather be dead in space, than dead in their care. Super charge the drive, Rex."

Rex did as he was told, doing the math and adjusting the settings. He looked at his mother one last time only to see her smile at him before he flipped the last switch. The engines whined and the ship shook. The bleeps on the monitor were getting louder, the dots coming closer. With a nod from his mother, Rex pressed the button and the ship suddenly lurched forward, his mind going black from the speed.

--

It had been five months since Shayera saw the galaxy she had been dreaming of rise in the view of the Javelin's windshield. Five months since they crash landed in the desert.

Five months ago, Rex stepped his little feet on the planet known as Earth.

Now here she was, back in Midway. It seemed like her life never changed, except for the son she now cared for.

Sarah Hall was accepted into the archeological community with open arms. Her knowledge and understanding of history and antiquity amazed the employees at the Museum, and it did not take her long to fit into the masses.

Rex stayed at home during the day, knowing that if he ever needed anything that his mother was only a phone call away. In the evenings, they would watch the news together, and Rex would marvel at the great Justice League that saved the Earth from numerous perils on a daily basis.

Shayera was sitting at her desk with a long scroll resting in front of her along with numerous books, papers, and her computer. She stared at the piece of parchment before recalling the night that Rex made her once again think of all the turmoil she caused and how it affected their lives.

_/Flashback/_

They were sitting on the couch, eating pizza and watching the evening news. When the Justice League appeared on the television, Rex's eyes lit up.

"Mom? The Justice League is supposed to help people, right?" Rex moved his eyes to his mother's face, intensely watching her.

"Yup, they help people every day. They've saved hundreds, maybe thousands, of lives on this planet. It's what they do." With her smile, Rex asked her the one question he wanted answered most.

"Then do you think they would help us fight off the Gordanians when they come? Do you think they'll help us so we can stay here on this planet?"

Shayera simply stared at her son as he grinned up at her, his hopes growing at the idea of the great Justice League helping them to stay.

"I just really like it here, better than anywhere else."

_/End Flashback/_

Shayera's mind had never stopped after that moment. She needed to repair the Javelin and get off of Earth before anyone found out she was there. But as much as she needed Rex with her, she also needed him to grow up and be strong from a happy childhood. She taught him Thanagarian, math, and history, but what did he know about people? What did he know about who he is?

The night that conversation happened, she made a decision. After the Javelin was repaired, she was going to find a home for Rex and leave alone. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to grow up. With her, he has only ever faced danger and solitude. Even now, she did not allow him to go to a normal school, fearing he would get attached and then they would have to leave.

Shayera started at a knock on her door, trying to reorganize her thoughts and papers.

"Yes?"

"Sarah! Your landlord just called and your apartment building has caught fire!" The brunette woman talked quickly and without taking a breath, her hand still on the doorknob.

"What?!" Jumping from her seat, she rounded the desk and grabbed her coat as the woman continued.

"Ya! They don't know what caused it but the firemen haven't been able to stop it and that there were still people on the top floor!"

Shayera was out the door and down the street in a matter of seconds. She prayed to whoever listened to a poor soul's prayers that Rex was not still in the building.

Sprinting down the street, traffic was stopped for the emergency vehicles and people were getting out of their cars to peer down the crowded street as the building raged.

"There's still some people inside! They say that they're kids!"

Shayera's heart sunk as she ran down the street. As she reached the yellow line, she sprinted as she quickly removed her jacket and shirt, pulling it hard over her head. Moving her hand to her watch, she skillfully deactivated it, bringing her magnificent wings into sight.

In nothing but a white bra and black pants, Shayera leapt atop the back of a car, running over its trunk and roof, taking to the air. Soaring above the street, she beat her wings ever harder, making it to the burning building at last.

Hovering in the air, she looked at the crowd below and could not find her son. Turning to her window, she charged into the open window, rolling on the floor as flames nipped at her skin.

"Rex! Rex!"

"Mom? Mom!"

Moving across the room, she moved to the kitchen, grabbing a few unburnt washcloths.

"Rex! Where are you?!"

"I'm in the hall! Hurry!"

Moving to the front door, Shayera was careful not to touch the knob as she kicked the door into the hallway. Not seeing her son, she was about to panic.

"Rex!"

"Mom!" Rex popped out of the turn in the corner of the hall, running towards his mother.

"Oh Rex! You scared me so much! Put this over your mouth!" Embracing him, Shayera held him tight and moved her hand to his face, covering his mouth with one of the washcloths.

"Mom! There's a girl and boy in that room down there! We have to help them get out!"

Shayera stood and looked down the hall, her cloth-covered hand covering her own mouth. She only had one other washcloth, two more children.

She took Rex's hand and they ran down the hall, only now close enough to hear the panicked cries of the two children behind the door.

"I told them not to touch to knob, but none of us are heavy enough to break the door. There's a girl about my age and her little brother, about half my age."

Shayera surveyed the door, getting close enough so that the two on the other side could hear her.

"Ok! I'm going to see if I can get you out! But I need you to move out of the pathway to the door, ok?!"

The older girl cried out an affirmative after they were clear and Shayera backed up and ran kicking into the door as hard as she could. Huddled there beside the door was the girl holding her smaller brother.

"Come on! You're going to be ok. I'm gonna get you out of here!" Nodding, the older girl took Shayera's hand as Rex took her other one. Moving back into her own apartment, she moved to the window, ready to get out of there.

"Do you trust me?" Looking down at the small girl with her intense green eyes, she saw the girl nod in approval.

"Ok then. Let's get out of here, ok?" With a smile, the little girl could not see an alien traitor weighed down by passed deeds, only the fact that God had sent them an angel.

Picking up Rex and hefting him onto her left hip, she reached for the smaller boy, who sat on her right hip, clinging for dear life.

"Rex. Put your arms around me and don't let go." Turning to the girl, she took the girl's hand with her left. "Trust me and sit on the window's ledge."

The girl nodded and did as she was asked. Shayera hopped, as best she could, to the windowsill, and with another glance at the girl, she jumped.

Shayera felt the girl's hand cling tighter to her wrist, tightened her own grip for comfort. Her wings catching on a current, she glided down to the crowd.

Once she was within feet, a large blast came from the building, sending Shayera across the street, her wings still outstretched. The girl was dropped the few feet to the ground and her brother and Rex were thrown to the ground a little further away. Their fall was dampened as people quickly ran to help the children out.

Shayera groaned as she pulled herself out of the nearest building, her back aching. She suspected that she broke something somewhere, but did not dwell on it, for she noticed out of the corner of her eye a silver being streak from the building. Regaining her senses, instinct made her body react as she stood up and took to the air after the now fleeing being.

"You! Stop right there!"

The silver man froze and turned to look upon the now approaching Thanagarian.

"Yes?" He smirked at her as he held two large bags: one over his right shoulder and the other in his left hand.

"You're the reason for the fire, aren't you?"

"Yes, quite a good deterrent, don't you think?"

Shayera looked at this villain closer and noticed she did not recognize this minion of evil.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am _I_? I am only the daringest of darers, the sharpest of sharps! I am the Silverado!"

"O-k, its time for you to give all that back."

"Give this back? Oh, I don't think so. There are millions of dollars in priceless jewels in here. I think I'll keep them, thank you." With his words, he hefted the bad in his left hand atop the other and pointed a finger at Shayera.

"Good work on the save. Who is going to save you, little birdie? Bang."

With that, a laser of sorts erupted from his fingers and seared into Shayera's left wing as she bolted out of the way. Spiraling towards the earth, she began to lose her temper.

"Oh, I don't think so." In a blink of an eye, she darted sideways and back into the burning building. Seconds later, she emerged with what seemed to be some medieval object with spikes at the top.

"Hey Silverado! Have you met my friend?" The second he turned around, his chest met mace. Shayera grinned as the bad guy, once again, fell to justice, or at least until he opened his hand and an array of beams erupted into the sky. The bright, red light was the last thing Shayera knew before the sky went black.

The crowd watched in horror as the former Hawkgirl fell from the sky. Firefighters scurried to see if they could find something to damper her fall, but all they came up with were some pillows. She landed on the ground, hard, her form unmoving.

It was at this point that they felt a rush of wind and the fire ceased to burn. Turning, the crowd saw Superman hovering above them, Flash stopping from his run around the building, and Vigilante approaching the fallen Silverado.

"I don't think that's a good idea, there bucko. I do think you're under arrest, though." Vigilante pointed a gun at the silver bandit's head as the man groaned and fell back to the ground.

"Superman! Flash! Quick! This woman needs help!" The fire chief yelled as loud as he could, hovering over the mysterious red-headed angle.

Running over, Flash stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw Shayera.

"Woah."

"And she doesn't look good. Flash, help me clear out the people, we've got to get her to the Watchtower. Vig, call ahead to J'onn, tell him that we've got a fallen member here with what looks like multiple breaks and fractures as well as both external and internal burns."

"You got it, big man. Watchtower come in…" Vigilante turned and walked over to his white stead, passing the Silverado in handcuffs along the way.

"Alright everyone, move back, give her some air!" Flash tried to get the crowd to back up as Superman lifted the small woman into his arms, careful to not jolt her body. It was odd. He had always thought her so strong and now she lay here so fragile.

"Alright, c'mon Flash." Turning to go, the two were stopped at the sound of a boy's voice.

"Her name is Shayera!"

Turning to face the boy, they peered into deep green eyes almost covered by a mess of black hair.

"I have to go with her. I can tell you more…her name is Shayera Hol, former Thanagarian Lieutenant and Detective. I can tell you she's been on the run from every bounty hunter in the universe as well as Gordanian soldiers. Now can I come with you?"

Superman and Flash looked at one another and thought for but a moment before Flash walked over to the boy and reached to pick him up.

"Wait! Her mace…it landed somewhere over there."

"It's right here!" Some civilian in the crowd handed the heavy weapon to Vigilante, both first dropping from its weight.

"Thanks partner. Holy moley! This thing weighs a ton!"

"Alright, kid-o. You can come, but you got some explaining to do."

With Rex in his arms, Flash took off as Superman took to the air and Vigilante kicked his rearing stead.

--

There was beeping. Some incessant beeping.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw grey ceiling as the beeping continued. Blinking quickly, the image sharpened as she placed herself in some sort of medical facility. Shayera looked around and slowly tried to sit up, but found it difficult without some sort of searing pain somewhere. That was when it hit her. _Rex!_

Sitting up with a start, she ignored the pain that radiated throughout her entire form and focused on her young son.

"Rex!"

"I'm right here, mom." Rex jumped up from his place on a stool by her bed to lean on her bed. "You feeling better?"

"Rex, what happened?"

Grinning like it was Christmas, the young, dark-headed boy leaned closer to his mother and best friend. "They came and saved you, mom! You'll never guess where we are!"

Looking skeptically, Shayera asked the question she already knew the answer to. "And where are we, Rex?"

"Justice League Headquarters!"

Shayera mentally berated herself for being stupid enough to get into this situation. They would surely be asking questions that she did not want to answer. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Rex, did you tell them that I'm your mother?"

"No. I did exactly as you told me to. I told them enough about you to let me come with them when they brought you here, but have said nothing else about you, or us. I call you Shayera when they're around. I did alright, right?"

Grinning at her son, she brought a bandaged hand to rest on his face. "You did _very_ good, my boy."

Their moment was interrupted as the door slid open to reveal a long-lost friend. J'onn J'onzz walked into the room carrying a tray with a grin on his face and doctors at his heels.

"You are awake."

"Hey, J'onn."

Stopping by her bedside, he set the tray down on a nearby table and commenced to check the computers above her head.

"It seems like old times, does it not?"

"It does indeed. My running off and doing something stupid and you having to fix me up."

That warranted a chuckle from the Martian as he continued to check her vitals. "Your heartbeat seems stronger and your bones are healing."

"So what was the damage?"

"We had to cast your left wing, left foot up to your thigh, and right arm up to your elbow. You suffered extensive burns all over as well as in your lungs."

Sighing, she raised a hand to her chest. "That's why it feels so tight."

"Yes, but it seems as though, once again, your body is recovering wonderfully. You'll be back on your feet in no time." He grinned down at her, patting her bandaged arm in comfort, risking a glance at the boy. "Now if I may ask, Shayera, who is this boy?"

Rex looked at his mother with questioning eyes, his form still close to her own.

"This is Rex. I'll explain more later." _Meaning never._ In her mind, she calculated a quiet escape for them, missing the eyes of the League.

--

The weeks that followed kept Shayera in isolation save for Flash and Superman. Diana had tried several times to come into the room, but at Shayera's request, no one who had not seen her on the day she fell should enter the room. She explained that she would see them all when she left. Rex remained at her side, Shayera spending her waking hours educating him in some form or another just as she always did when they had time.

When Shayera finally stood from her bed, with great pain, she headed to take a shower.

"Do you want help, mom?"

"No. I'll be fine, but thank you for asking." Grinning back at him, she entered the bathroom and started the shower, leaving the door ajar. Rex remained on her bed, coloring on something with a content look on his face.

Just as the water was shutting off, the door of the room slid open to reveal a man that Rex had only seen on TV. The Green Lantern looked on Rex with glowing green eyes, his face stern. Rex jumped off the bed and ran to meet the Lantern until he was mere feet in front of him.

"Way cool! You're the Green Lantern! Mom's told me so much about you! And I've read about you and watched you on the TV! You're my favorite!"

John looked down in astonishment at the boy who stood before him. Those eyes…that hair…that nose. He recognized this boy, and it made his gut twist.

"Um, hi. Is Shayera here?"

"She's in the shower. Hold on." Running to stand in the doorway, he yelled louder than was necessary, making the Green Lantern flinch. "Mom! Someone's here to see you!"

The door swung open and a familiar figure stood there wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping. Along her arms were bandages that covered her burns and scrapes.

"Rex! Indoor voice! And you know better than to call me mom—"

Her sentence stopped just as her green eyes met the man's across the room.

"Sorry. I know. I just got excited. He's my favorite, you know."

"I know."

The Lantern could not believe that this woman was still alive. Astonished, he had no words. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I was on a mission, just got back when I heard…"

"Flash told me."

A silence settled over the room as the two former lovers remembered the other. It had been so long with each day filled with longing thoughts.

"Um, let me put something on and I'll get back to you." Ducking back into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt that was laying at the foot of the bed, Shayera closed the door and dressed herself as best she could.

The Green Lantern stared at the boy in front of him who now sat on his mother's bed grinning like a fool.

"So. Your mom told you about us, huh?"

"Every day. You guys are awesome! I mean wow! I watched on the TV the other day when you guys stopped the Injustice League, or whatever those guys call themselves. I mean, you were awesome, when you made that box with bars. Genius!"

The Green Lantern, John Stewart, grinned in spite of himself. The boy had such energy. He was young and bright, and he soon felt sorrow for not seeing it grow with him. He would take that up with Shayera later.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal the Thanagarian wrestling with her zipper. With her casted right arm, she was trying to pull the zipper up with little success.

"Rex, come here. See if you can get this."

Immediately, before his mother had asked for his help, the boy was on his feet and padding over to his mother. Taking his small hands, he easily pulled the zipper into place and grinned at his mother's satisfaction.

"Thanks, my boy. Now as for our visitor. Baby, do you think you can go and sit with Doctor J'onn for a while? I would like to catch up with my old friend here, okay? You'll have time with him later."

"Alright, mom. C-ya later, Green Lantern." The small boy walked out the sliding door with a bounce in his step.

"He's almost too much for me, you know. A lot like his dad."

"Why didn't you tell me, Shayera?"

"I didn't know. And by the time I did, it was too late to turn back; I have the entire universe hunting me down in a busted ship."

A silence settled over the room, the two former lovers standing what seemed like a world apart. All John could see was a woman who had not changed. Her hair reached mid back, the front curling slightly deeming it untamable. Her bright eyes still looked alert, but something seemed different. Her shoulders sagged more than they used to, and her stance was not as casual as it had been in those days. She seemed…older.

Shayera remembered the man that she had risked everything for. The man that made her see the wrongs of her ways and teachings. He seemed so much the same, yet so different. He seemed…harder. He was more battle-worn and his eyes held a sort of emptiness.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be six Earth-years this year."

"He's got your eyes."

"He's got your nose."

There was a silence over the room until John took a step forward and stopped.

"So he _is_ mine?"

"Yes. Without even knowing you he holds so much of you. He's so full of hope that he's got to be your son."

"I just…"

"Why don't you let me explain it all. I'll explain it to all of you at once so I don't have to recreate the tale. And then we'll be out of your hair. I'm not going to demand you to be a father to him. We've gotten by this far, we'll be fine—"

"No."

"No?"

"I _want_ to be a father to him, Shayera."

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal the Amazonian Princess who had become a sister in the years past.

"Shayera! J'onn told us you had returned, but wouldn't let me in. Where have you been?"

Shayera stole a glance at the Lantern until walking up beside the Amazon and looking her in the eye, best she could with her shorter stature.

"Why don't we all meet together and I'll explain everything."

--

They sat together just as they used to, the table finally full after years of incompletion. Shayera took her former seat, her young son sitting on her lap facing the others.

"When I left, I meant to leave you guys in the dust. I didn't want them to find me here and hurt innocent people."

"Who?" The Flash was usually the first one to ask the questions, and when it came to his friends, he would ask more than questions. He wanted answers as to where she was and why she left them. Why she left him. She had been a sister, and it broke his heart when she left without a word.

"Everyone. Bounty hunters, Thanagarian rebellion, Gordanian allies. Everyone. They're all out there hunting _me_ and I could not, _would_ _not_, allow them to come here and annihilate the only thing I had left. I've already sacrificed one planet, I refuse to sacrifice another."

Diana interrupted, her voice firm. "How do you even know that there's anyone after you? It could be your own paranoia."

"She's not paranoid. They're really after her." All eyes turned to the young boy who sat alert in his mother's lap. "We've been running from everyone. They're all after her. Before we came here it was the Gordanians. Before them it was…I think his name was Yeritz? Well, he was a bounty hunter. So were the two before him. And then it was factions of the Thanagarian resistance looking for revenge on the woman who single-handedly destroyed the empire.

"And so I could not allow them to find me here. They've already destroyed two planets looking for me. I will _not_ allow them to destroy this one."

It was Batman who decided to change the topic more personal. "And this is your son?"

"Yes. This is my son." At the statement, Shayera risked a glance at the Lantern who was watching her intently.

"I don't need a paternity test to know who the father is. Why didn't you say something."

"I didn't know. After I took off here, I ran into some Thanagarian resistance fighters, and the Javelin was damaged. I crashed on a planet, found out about the pregnancy, but could never get the Javelin fully repaired from the damage it sustained in the first chase. And so Rex and I have been planet-hopping ever since. We always get the Javelin repaired to a minimum…just enough to get us to the closest inhabitable planet. Coming here was an accident. We weren't supposed to make it this far. It was a fluke. The math justifies it."

The room settled in silence, each wondering what to say or ask next. It had been so long since she had been here. So long since their little family had been complete. And now here sat the missing link…and her child.

"Rex, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?"

"Sure mom." The young boy hopped off his mother's lap and padded to the door, opening it and passing through just as young boys do. When the door shut, all eyes focused on Shayera.

"I want to leave him here. On Earth."

J'onn appeared shocked at her choice of words, not many catching the insinuation within. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave." Making sure she was pointing the explanation at John, she looked at him with a stern look. "I'm not going to force or guilt any of you into taking him and raising him. I've already talked with the Fates. If I leave him no where else, it will be with them."

"The boy deserves a family." John Stewart could not help but furrow his eyebrows in anger.

"He deserves to grow up with happy people." Shayera sighed a deep sigh, her shoulders sagging. "I can't keep dragging him into danger like this. My very existence threatens his, and if I was to choose between him or me…well, I would obviously choose him." The room sat in silence for a moment, each trying to grasp her fear. It was Superman, who had been silent until this point, who spoke up first.

"You mentioned earlier that two planets had suffered due to your presence. You weren't talking about Earth and Thanagar were you?"

Shayera closed her eyes and slowly brought her head to rest in her crossed, bandaged arms that rested on the table. "No. Twice before, Rex was only an infant the first time, and the second occurred not two years ago. The Gordanian fleet had found us and in order to annihilate me, they decimated a planet each time."

Diana looked on with a confused look, voicing her question. "Why would they destroy a whole planet for you? No offense, but why are you so important?"

"I'm a Thanagarian. I'm the last Thanagarian."

Sensing that the subject matter was drifting to a subject the woman would rather not discuss, J'onn tried to ease the conversation back into what to do next. "I sense your young one is very strong like you. His mind is closed from me, much like yours is. He also possesses a vocabulary far beyond his years."

Shayera grinned at the thought of her son. "Yes. He is very strong. Far stronger than I can ever hope to be. That's why I want to leave him here, where it's safe. Here, without me, he can grow to be a great man…he can _live_. He deserves that much from me."

Before John could refute her statement, Shayera stood from her seat. "That is all there really is to it. Like it or not. Help me or stay out of my way." She walked to the door, opening it as she spoke. "I will fight and die for that boy. And if it requires this course of action, then it's an action I'm willing to take."

She rounded the corner to see her son standing across the hall, staring out a giant window that adorned the wall. Before she could make her way to him, she felt herself shoved against the wall next to the door. Looking up, she was caught by radiant green eyes.

"I've watched you walk out, fly out, leave without a word, and I'm tired of it. I've spent the last ten years thinking of you everyday. You're sharp at math. That's everyday since the day you flew off after the vote. I can't hold an honest relationship because the standard I compare them against is you. And no one can beat you, Shayera. Now the Shayera I know wouldn't just give up like that. She would fight for the happiness of everyone."

"The Shayera you knew wasn't a mother. This one fights for the happiness of the one she loves and who cannot protect himself."

They stared at one another for what seemed like forever, the Green Lantern and former Hawkgirl. Then, the Lantern did something which no one expected. He leaned down and in one swift motion, captured the Thanagarian's lips with his own. It was not long until Shayera had wrapped her strong arms around his neck and the kiss deepened.

It seemed like no time had passed as their bodies molded to one another just as they once did. The young boy who was watching out the window soon turned to view the display. He was his mother's son, and he was smart. He had seen his mother's eyes brighten the moment she had seen this stranger. He sensed that this was where she belonged, in this man's arms.

Shayera backed away from the darker man's lips, reluctantly. "No."

"Stay with me."

"I can't."

"I wasn't asking. Stay with me. We'll raise this little guy together, like it's supposed to be."

Then something happened which no one had witnessed before. Tears started to run down the Thanagarian's face, her eyes closing. "I can't, John. Please don't make me. I can't." She all but broke down inside the Lantern's arms.

--

That night, Rex slept across the hall of the room that belonged to the Green Lantern. Opposite him, his mother and father were remembering the feel of one another.

He lay on his back, the sheets covering just enough of his waist to be modest. She lay atop his chest, her arm reaching across him as the sheets slid low, covering only her waist as her back was bare. Her wings spread lazily across them, covering them somewhat as they cascaded off the sides of the bed.

"You know I can't stay."

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you on it."

Shayera grinned in spite of herself. "I would expect nothing less." Turning her head, she planted kisses along John's bare chest where her head rested.

"Please don't go, Shayera."

"Don't. Can we not talk about it? I've been dreaming of being like this with you for years. Can we just enjoy the feel of one another again?"

The Green Lantern of sector 2814 looked down at the Thanagarian who lay atop him. He had imagined being here like this with her for so long and now that she was here, he did not want to let go. He knew the inevitable. He was just too afraid to come to terms with it.

"I'll take care of him."

"What?"

"I'll raise him, Shayera. I'll do it, and no, I don't feel guilty about it. I'm going to do it because I want to. He's a part of you, Shayera, and I want to hold on to whatever I can."

At his words, Shayera raised herself up, looking into his eyes with tears in her own. "Thank you, John."

Time was unimportant as the two star-crossed lovers spent their last night together, remembering and memorizing every inch of the other.

Seven Years Later

"Hey, dad! I'm home!"

Young Rex threw his bag on the floor by the door as he headed straight to the kitchen. His bright green eyes darted around the room, looking for his father. When he came up empty, he commenced to raid the fridge, seeking a filling snack as growing boys do.

Rex looked up with a mouth full of a sandwich when the phone rang. Running across the room, he picked up the phone and answered after swallowing.

"Hello?"

"Rex. It's Batman. How fast can you get to the Watchtower in Metropolis?"

"Um, I don't know. Ten minutes?"

"Fine."

That was the end of the conversation as the line went dead. Lifting his shirt over his head, Rex tweaked the wristwatch on his left hand that revealed small, yet efficient, brown wings. Running to the window, it took him moments until it was thrown open and he was soaring outside.

Ten minutes later, the young half Thanagarian ran up the steps that preceded the Justice League Headquarters. Once inside, he easily dodged the larger heroes who milled about on his way to the Observation Deck.

"Hey Bats! Whatcha need?"

Standing beside Batman was a man he once recognized. Towering above all the others, he stood tall and thin, his long fingers grasped around thing box not a couple feet long.

"Ah. Young Rex. You have grown up to be such a handsome young child."

"Gef…Ger…Get…Getif! Getif, is it really you?!"

Running up to the tall alien, he embraced the long ago friend as the man bent down to wrap his long arms around the small boy.

"How have you been? How's the business? How long after we left did the Gordanians leave?"

"Calm thyself, child. I have not come here with good and pleasant tidings. Here. She wanted you to have this."

Bending down further, the tall alien handed Rex the heavy box, opting to set it down between them.

"It's quite heavy. I'm not sure you are strong enough to even lift it yet, child, but one day you will be."

Immediately the smile of Rex's face disappeared as he recognized the small box. With shaking hands, he undid the straps and hooks to open the lid. Resting inside was a silver mace that none could forget.

The young boy barely got the words out as his trembling hands caressed the familiar object.

"How?"

"In battle. Against the Gordanians. She put up one fantastic fight. In the end, they were too much for her."

"Did they capture her?"

"No. She died in battle, fighting the opponent she was born to destroy."

"Exactly the way she wanted to go out."

In a sudden movement, Rex slammed the lid shut with tears in his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the one figure who would understand. Leaning against the door with angry eyes stood his father.

The two stared at each other for a moment until John hefted himself off the frame and made his way over to his son. Leaning down he hefted the boy into his arms with one hand and the box with the other. He was far too hold to be held like he once was, but this occasion forced John to suck up the added weight as he formed a bubble around them. Before taking off, he glanced back at the alien as his deep voice boomed in the room.

"Thanks man…for everything."

The two left without another word as the remaining members of the League in the room bowed their heads in silent memory.

It took a matter of silent moments until the two arrived at their home in Detroit. Touching down, the strong Lantern rested his son on the couch as he set the box on the coffee table. His street clothes reappeared as John removed his ring, setting it atop the box.

The moment he sat on the couch, his son curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his father's chest. The two sat like that for what seemed like hours until the sniffling boy's hoarse voice could be heard through John's shirt.

"Tell me the stories about her before the Thanagarians came here. I like those stories."

For the next little while, the two greatest loves of Shayera Hol's life reminisced in the mark she left on them and this world. Rex listened intently as the deep voice of his father told him of heroes and villains, of angels and demons. The boy was lulled to sleep as his father told him how an angel brought the boy to his father as a fallen star from the sky.

**Fine.**


End file.
